


The Stag and The Rose

by shenko464



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenko464/pseuds/shenko464
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of one-shots featuring our favourite pairing, Renly x Loras, and mentions of other pairings as well. Who and what you want to see in this work can be relayed through comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stag and The Rose

A storm brewed outside the impenetrable fortress that held Storm's End. Terrible winds lashed against the few banners that flew the late King Renly's colours. The sea, as if sent by the angry Sea God, crashed against the cliff violently, foaming and frothing against the castle's immense towers and thick stoned walls. For countless generations, the castle held strong and immovable against the temperamental seas. Tonight would not be any different.

Ser Penrose, as many others who personally knew and once served the deceased Lord of Storm's End, mourned the first month of his passing. However, only the aged warrior knew the truth behind his Lord's death and every day he had prayed to the Old Gods and New that vengeance would come swiftly to Lord Renly's enemies. That Ser Loras Tryell, who was found caught in a power play between the Lannisters and his own House, would find comfort in his lover's vengeance. Neither could ever know that a death taken unnaturally and through dark means had wrought terrible havoc on the balance of life and death. That magic had its own laws to obey.

And thus, as the seas raged against Storm's End and storms thundered across the fertile plains of the Stormlands, none of the bannermen still loyal to Renly's name and deeds could perceive a figure rising from a hidden alcove, tall and pale in the stormlight. None would see this figure answer their prayers of retribution until the Gods willed it.

-o0o-

Ser Loras, now a member of the Kingsguard, stood by King Joffrey's side but while his body stood sentinel over the monstrosity of a King, his heart and soul stayed true to his dead lover. Poor Margaery had to entertain her new husband and the blonde Kingsguard was awed at her courage in dealing with Joffrey's mad ways. Unbeknowest to him, Joffrey never had a chance to relish in his marriage to the lovely Tyrell. Ser Loras briefly felt guilty at not protecting his liege from an assassin's poison but the sudden realization that the cup was passed from Margaery to the now dead King made him fear for his sister's safety. Swords were poor weapons of choice when dealing with assassins or those who dabbled in dark magic. 

After many accusations were thrown, including his own suggestion of Sansa being a possible culprit, and several weeks later, Tommen was the next King his sister had married to further tie the allegiance of the Tyrells with the Lannisters. Unlike his mad and cruel brother, Tommen at the tender age of ten showed more innocence in his ruling and proved rather pliant to his sister's advice, an act that irked former Queen Cersei.

Queen Cersei. The name alone caused a shiver in his body but Loras dares not to publicly display his revulsion of Cersei and her entire family of the Lannisters. It was they who had so callously executed the honourable but foolish of a man, Lord Stark. They who murdered the rest of the Starks at a false wedding and even now, there were rumors of Lady Stark's wraith haunting the roads that led to and from the Twins. 

At her and her father's commands, bolder men dared to cross the line of chivalry into murder and now, at her command, he was ordered to breach the impregnable Dragonstone for the glory of the Lannisters. More like for dragon eggs that could be put to the Lannister's use. 

It doesn't matter now, not anymore. Nothing mattered ever since he failed in his duty to protect what was important, what was his. 

Loras' golden eyes glistened with tears as he remembered the fateful night so clearly, as if it happened yesterday. How still his Lord Renly laid on the bare ground of his tent, murdered in the one place he should have been the safest. How he went mad with grief and slew the two guards who failed in their duty to protect their liege lord. Loras regrets his actions now and he's surprised that their families bore no ill towards him. They did not protect Lord Renly as they should have. Death was the right punishment. That's what their fathers had personally told him and Loras perceived no lie in their eyes then.

It was with a heavy heart that he withdrew his forces back to Highgarden and he took his lover's body deep into the woods of the Stormlands, to bury him next to the largest oak tree where they professed their love in the innocent days. He even left his own signet ring with Renly, to guide his lover gently into the afterlife with memories of their days together.

Loras Tyrell didn't really sleep that night as he was continuously haunted by that night. He didn't really see the smallfolk cheering him and his soldiers on as they all rode out of King's Landing to take on the old Targaryen fortress. All he saw was Renly's last smile, all he felt was Renly's scruff as the man attempted to kiss but was spurned most cruelly.

As he charged needlessly against Stannis' bannermen, all he heard was the terrible roar of an incoming storm and the screams of dying men all around him.

-o0o

The battle at Dragonstone was terrible and devastated both the land itself and the men who fought underneath their respective banners. None felt it so strongly than Stannis and his fire priestess who had fought at the top of Dragonstone. She protected her lord with fire born from men's blood and thus not freely given by the Lord of Light Himself as she professed. Stannis ordered for his men to pour boiling oil out of holes that littered the sides of the tower and shrieks of the oil's victims was music to the only Baratheon survivor.

Amidst the throng of men who clambered against the solid gate that barred the way into the fortress was Ser Loras himself and Stannis cursed at the presence of the Knight of the Flowers. Melisandre threw fire at the young man who was successfully leading the vanguard but it disappeared. A cry of frustration erupted from her throat and she tried again and again, but to no avail. Fire dissipated harmlessly around her would be victim and the witch wondered if the Lord of Light had abandoned her.

Stannis saw the true dark magic he held in his hands. He saw how fiery she became, her eyes gone black and her entire robes lit aflame. But nothing frightened him as much as the lone figure who carried an injured Loras away from the battle. Those broad shoulders that never really knew the weight of a sword bore a seemingly unconscious Tyrell away from danger and Stannis leaned over the battlements, a most risky thing for him to do for it brought him into perfect view of the archers down below him. His cold grey eyes espied what had haunted him the most. The figure, as if sensed being watched, turned round and Stannis gasped out loud. Blue eyes sparkled at him and Stannis' heart grew cold. The Lord of Dragonstone screamed at his fiery witch to strike that abomination down, to ease the growing guilt of being the kinslayer with nothing to show for it. Stannis did warn his little brother; he gave him a chance to join him and his death gave him no joy either. But it had to be done, Melisandre said. It had to be done.

Yes, Stannis...it had to be done...

That voice! The unmistakable tenor of Renly Baratheon. However, it lacked the wit and charm. Now, it just sounded full of righteous vengeance and Stannis knew that he was going to pay for his transgressions. Not today. Not now. But one day, he'll face Renly's ghost and be done with it. I'm sorry, Shireen.

-o0o-

News of Dragonstone's capture flew wildly all throughout the lands and Cersei's smile brightened while Margaery's face saddened when the two ladies were told of Loras being missing in action.

“My Queen,” one of Loras' bannerman knelt before her, bloodied and sweaty from the battlefield. “He was borne away by a mysterious swordsman who wore a golden armor.”

Margaery's eyes widened at what the guard was saying. However, she dared not openly show her relief in front of the former Queen. Instead, she asked the guard who had taken her brother away.

“It was Lord Renly, your grace,” the guard answered honestly. “Or his ghost at least.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” the blonde Lannister spat at the guard, her malcontent visible to all at court. “The dead stay dead, no more, no less.”

“On the contrary,” Margaery said, “was it not Ser Beric who was rumored to have died seven times already?”

Cersei's furious scowl at the Queen was noticed by everyone but Margaery allowed the guard to continue his tale of what had happened at Dragonstone. Upon finishing, the King, listening to his Queen's suggestion that the guard be awarded for relaying the news so quickly, informed the guard that he would be given a reward of 1000 gold pieces and a minor title as well. 

As Cersei tried to assuage her son in saying that ghosts can do no harm to living men, Margaery's heart lifted for her brother's wish had come true. That Renly had found his way back to him. Growing strong, my brother. Growing strong...

-TBC-


End file.
